Friendly Bonding
by JRezaei
Summary: Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, and Percy in the great outdoors, what could go wrong? Uh, everything. Whats worse? They can't escape until they have bonded and are friends, courtesy from Hera. You can still choose, PercyxArtemis or PercyxAnnabeth. There is also ThaliaxNico. I'm sorry, no Pernico, maybe another time, I hope you enjoy if you read it :D
1. Crying

**A/N So, I had this dream, and I thought it would fit well with a story. Percy, in my dream, was me, and Thalia was a friend in my dream, but i changed it a bit, so Thalia, _, Percy, and Nico. P.S. This is probably going to change A LOT because I get idea's along the way... I hope you enjoy :)**

_Percy Pov._

Don't even get me started on how I got myself into this mess.

One minute, i'm just strolling around with Annabeth, next thing I know i'm in the throne room. Four Gods and four Goddesses surrounding me, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hestia, Hera, Aphrodite, and Persephone. Its kind of creepy seeing eight super-powerful beings stare at me so I say the smart thing.

"Hi?"

"Perseus," Hestia starts, "We have brought you here for-" "-A camping trip." Aphrodite finishes, and for once, she seems serious.

"Woah, slow down. Aphrodite is actually serious, so either this is big, or its bad." "Both" I hear someone say from behind me, and see it was Nico. I give him a help-me look but he just replied by giving me a look that says -sorry-pal-your-on-your-own. I glare at him, then turn around, "So...what so bad about a camping trip?" I ask.

"Well, your fathers agree that we should let you four bond." It seems that Hera was looking at both me and Clarisse at the same time if possible.

I would have objected, but honestly, I think that would extend how much we have to stay in camp..how long _are _we staying at the site? "Lady Hera..if you mind me asking, how long are we staying at the camp site?" "Depends, how long it takes for you all to bond. Also, there is no camp site, you must make your own." I stare at her, my mouth hanging open...well, until I started drooling.

"B-But-" I feel a sharp pain in my shin, and see Thalia giving me a glare practically shouting I-already-tried-so-don't-bother. I humph. "Fine, can we go get this over with?" Hera smirks and flashes us into the forest.

In the middle of the hunters camp.

"What? I thought we were-" Thalia cuts me off "I need to get some stuff." "Probably make-up" I mutter, a sharp pain explodes in my cheek, to see Thalia smirking at me.

After dodging a few arrows, finding out Clarisse is here, holding back Clarisse from killing a couple hunters, Thalia _finally _came. "Bout' time." Clarisse growled, Thalia rolls her eyes. Once we step out of what i'm guessing is the hunters camps borders, I hear scratchy voice, barely audible, "help..."

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask, looking around to find the source of the voice, until a bow gets thrown into view, barely. My head snaps in the direction the bow came from. Thalia gasps while Nico slaps a hand to his mouth.

Lady Artemis lay there, covered in Ichor. "Thalia! Nico! Get some Ambrosia and Nectar! Clarisse! Get the older hunters!" Clarisse didn't even argue on what I said, she just sprinted away with Nico and Thalia on her heels. I crouch next to Artemis, trying to examine her wounds, and muttering soothing words, I don't know if she could hear them though.

I had to stifle a gasp when I saw the main source of Ichor, a pitch black arrow through her stomach. "Lady Artemis, listen to me, this might hurt a bit but Thalia and Nico are getting some ambrosia and Nectar, Clarisse is getting your oldest hunters, I wan't you to stay calm, alright?" She nodded, but barely. Examining how the arrow was hit, I thought it would be less painful if I took it out in one swift move.

"One..Two...Three..." I swipe the arrow out and Artemis, probably not wanting to embarrass herself in front of a boy, just clenches her teeth. If that was me, I would be groaning in pain.

Not to long later, some hunters come, one I recognize as Phoebe, the others I don't recognize though. Thalia and Nico come in with a bag of Ambrosia and a couple flasks of Nectar. How did Thalia even find so much? I pour nectar on Artemis's wounds, I don't dare make her eat it, that would probably turn me into a Jackalope. I even try healing her with my water powers, it took a lot of energy, but it helped.

Eventually, Artemis's eyes flutter open, I must have looked pretty bad, and smelled bad to, Drenched in sweat, my hands were sticky from handling the nectar, and did you know ambrosia sticks to clothes? I was more worried for Artemis though, despite almost giving her two gallons of nectar and a whole bag of ambrosia squares, she still seems in pretty bad shape. "Do you think you can summon Apollo?" My answer was Apollo looking frantically around, not a trace of a smile on his face.

"Move out of the way!" Apollo yell, and I happily move out of the scene, I think I've seen enough Ichor to last I lifetime.

"Ditto Prissy." Clarisse says, surprising calmly, I didn't even notice she came. It also kind of surprised me, Clarisse, being a daughter of Ares, likes blood, I guess she didn't like Ichor specifically.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask stupidly.

"Yes." Thalia says, emotionless, Artemis must have had a big impact on her. I try to comfort her but Nico beat me to it. "Thals, Artemis has the god of _medicine _on her side, i'm pretty sure she's going to be fine." There is a emotion in Nico's voice I can't detect, oh well. Thalia seems to relax "Yeah...she does..." "I'll take watch Perce" Nico says before I even open my mouth. I _was_ pretty dang tired, I don't even argue. "Night' Nico." I mutter and flip on my side to, for the first time in a long time, a dreamless sleep.

_Thalia Pov._

I lean on a tree stump with Nico next to me, closing my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but I simply couldn't sleep, Hades, even Clarisse has fallen asleep. All of a sudden, Nico started singing, at first quietly, but then, slowly louder.

_I was all right, for a while,  
I could smile, for a while,  
then I saw you last night,  
you held my hand so tight,  
when you stopped to say hello,  
then you wished me well, you couldn't tell, that I'd been __Crying over you._

_Crying over you,  
then you, said so long,  
left me standing, all alone,  
alone and crying,  
crying, crying, crying,  
its hard to understand,  
that the touch of your hand,  
can start me crying,_

_I thought that I, was over you,_  
_but its true, oh so true,_  
_I love you even more, than I did before,_  
_but darling, what can I do?_  
_oh you don't love me,_  
_and Ill always be,_

_Crying over you,_  
_Crying over you,_  
_yes, now you're gone,_  
_and from this moment on,_  
_Ill be crying, crying,_  
_crying, crying,_  
_I'm crying, crying,_  
_over you,_

**That was Crying by Don McLean..thought I was going to finish didn't you? Nah, continue reading!**

Nico had tears rolling down his cheeks by the end of his song, I had tears rolling down my cheeks also. I knew the song he was singing was about Bianca, I was impressed how he could hide his feelings so well.

"That was beautiful." I whisper, though I didn't mean for him to hear me. Nico blushed scarlet red, "um...thanks..." he whispers back. "Did you write it yourself?" I ask, Nico nods. "My pen name is Don McLean." **See what I did there? xD okay, continue on. **I nod, then, knowing I would hit a sore spot, I asked, "Its about Bianca isn't it?" Nico nods again. I do something that surprises even me, I hug Nico, not caring that his tears are staining my jacket.

Eventually, I fall asleep on Nico's shoulder in a deep and peaceful sleep.

_Nico Pov._

I can't believe Thalia hear me sing, though it did help get what I had bottled up out, it was embarrassing none the less. When I told Thalia about my pen name, I thought she would laugh, but she just nodded, and pulled me into a hug, and first, I was surprised, but then I accepted it, and cried into her shoulder.

Eventually, Thalia fell asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she was, instead of her usual strong and leader-like front. I couldn't help myself, but kiss her forehead and lay her down on a sleeping bag she had prepared. All of a sudden, a paper airplane came out of the forest surrounding us, catching it, I open it for it to read,

_Take good care of her._

I silently nod, and start making a little fire for my personal enjoyment and to keep everyone warm (especially Thalia.)

**A/N So, how do you like it? I'm thinking of Thalico and Pertemis? Or we could keep it at Percabeth, Don't be afraid to give me idea's! I promise, I won't bite...well, maybe Octavian will but i'll bribe Ares to hold him down, down worry ;) I hope you enjoyed! P.S. I forgot my disclaimer so... I DONT OWN PJO!**

**-Your one and only, J.R.**


	2. Whats your favorite way to torture?

**Going to get straight to the story; I DON'T OWN PJO!**

_Nico Pov._

I was busing myself trying to make a fire when I hear a rustling the bushes. Thalia immediately wakes up, "What-happen?" She mutters, then looks at me and blushes, she looked cute looked cute like that...wait what?

I don't have time to process that because a note came in front of me, at the same moment, the Minotaur jumped out of the bushes and started making growling noises. At this, Clarisse wakes up, but the oh, so mighty and strong Percy Jackson hasn't even made a note old beef face has jumped in front of us. Clarisse charges at the Minotaur, but her spear, Maimer, just bounces off harmlessly. It does get beef face's attention. Thalia took this chance to fire an arrow right in the bulls eye. No, really, it wen't straight into Beef head's eye.

The Minotaur roared in pain, it couldn't see through its left eye, meaning it was blind on that side. if I could just sneak up.. All of a sudden, water douses the Minotaur, backing it up a few feet, I jump and stab, which coincidentally hits beef head's right eye. Making it completely blind. Next thing I know, a sword point is sticking out of his stomach, and the Minotaur is crumbling into dust.

Behind the Minotaur is a smirking Percy. "Good morning everyone." I snort while Clarisse and Thalia roll their eyes. I take out the piece of paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Demigods,_

_We have noticed you are as Hermes says it, "Bored," so we have decided to give you a challenge. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Its 3:00 A.M._

_Sincerely, Hera, Persephone, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hestia,_

Percy groans. "Dude, I wake up at 3:00 P.M. not A.M." This time, everyone rolled their eyes. "Lets check on Lady Artemis shall we?" I ask, for Thalia's sake. Thalia and Percy nod so fast there may be a chance of their heads falling off, while Clarisse just shrugs. I start to walk towards the hunter camp when Percy sprints in front of me, with Thalia on his heels. "Well somebodies excited." I grumble and start running after them, out of the corner of my eye I see Clarisse sigh and start jogging after us.

_Percy Pov._

I abruptly stop once we get in the hunters camp, sadly, I stopped so abruptly Thalia didn't have time stop, meaning Thalia crashed into me, meaning Nico crashed into Thalia, meaning Clarisse crashed into Nico. I was at the bottom of the unplanned dog pile, by then, the hunters had all their bows surrounding us.

"Oh! Uh, we have...there is...Your lieutenant is here! You don't want to kill her do you?" I ask, just then, Thalia bursts in a fit in laughing, and we all look at her. No, I mean like everyone, the hunters, Apollo came out of where im guessing Artemis is in and looks at Thalia weirdly.

Nico turns and tells something to Clarisse which probably was along the lines of "Can you please get off?" Because Clarisse gets off followed by Nico. Thalia kind or rolls of from laughing so hard while I get up and look at her weirdly.

Then I look up and shout to the sky; "Seriously?" Lightning flashed on the ground next to me making me yelp and the hunters snicker. Where the lightning flashed was a ( :P ) face. **How do I describe that? xD**

"Seriously? I mean like, seriously?" I mutter, creating thunder in the distance. After about one minute, Thalia stops laughing and controls yourself.

"That...was extremely awkward." I say after another minute of extremely weird silence, Thalia is still as red as a tomato which makes me wish I brought a camera.

Eventually, we got through the hunters, and had permission to enter Artemis's tent. She was laying down and scowling, like she was mad at someone. So, I just had to speak my mind. "Lady Artemis..if you don't mind me asking, you seem...angry?" Artemis just continues scowling. I make my way towards a random chair when Thalia zips in front of me and takes a seat. Artemis rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, creating three more chairs for each of us.

Honestly, im thankful I didn't take a seat because a little later the chair groaned and collapsed. Well, two of its legs collapsed, making Thalia's back facing the floor. Everyone was in a heated debate at the moment in whether a sword is better of a bow. All conversation ceased when Thalia's chair broke, then we all howled is laughter. Well, Artemis settled for a small chuckle and cute smile. Wait a second...hold the door. Percy, you've got a girlfriend, you don't think things like that. Snap out of it! "What is your opinion Perseus?" Artemis asks.

Now, we've all been in that moment where your pre-algebra teacher catches you right when you don't know the answer, of course, I do the brilliant thing. "Um... Sure! Sounds like a great idea!" Artemis face palmed, Thalia just shakes her head as if to say 'there is no hope.' and Nico and Clarisse are trying to hold back laughs.

Trying.

Eventually, Nico regained himself and explained a crucial fact. "Artemis was asking how you like to torture people." Welcome to my top ten seaweed brain moments. "I-um.. I knew that! Because-" Whats the point? This time, everyone is trying to hold back their laughs. So, I decide to relieve their pain. "Go ahead." I mutter, and everyone bursts out laughing.

After many more seaweed brain moments and Thalia's new chair breaking again, this time, including a high pitched scream. At one point, my own chair broke making me glare at everyone, when I glared at Artemis, she just stuck her tongue at me, making Nico say, "Very mature for someone thousands of years old." Resulting in Thalia saying she was actually thousands of millenia old, creating Clarisse into saying that Artemis probably wasn't that old, but about fifty millenia old, making Artemis finally yell its not polite to talk about a lady's age.

Eventually, Apollo had to come in and check on Artemis, despite her protests, so we had to leave.

We all start walking who knows where in silence. At least, until I couldn't stand it anymore. Heck, there are four ADHD kids walking in the woods and not one is making a peep, don't you find that fishy? **see what I did there? xD**

"So... why do we need to bond anyway?"

"According to Hera, we need to get stronger emotionally, because we might have to face more and more deaths soon. Don't ask why, I don't know, that's all Hera said." I said something intelligent, like something along the lines of...

"Oh."

We walk in silence for a while to who know where until Nico whines, "I'm bored, can we do something other than walking?" When nobody answers, Nico makes his own answer.

"STORY TIME!"

We all stare at him ridiculously until Nico starts to fidget nervously, "Its just an idea..."

"Alright, why not?" Thalia finally says. Nico sends a look of relief towards Thalia.

We eventually find a good spot to set up a little camp. "I'll go first," Nico says.

**A/N So... Um... Sorry it took so long, man, I make the first chapter of my story and make you wait about a week to get the next chapter, now that's very good according to my standards. Anyway, summer is coming soon, yay! So, you will probably get much faster updates. Has anyone here read Unexpected Relations? By jilyjackson? Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know, but jily finished it yesterday. Now, that story is on my personal top five, anyway, I'll stop blabbering. xD I'm going to do a question of the day, QUESTION: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION?**

**-From your one and only, J.R.**


	3. former lieutenant

**A/N Guest, also knows as Hellblaze, PJ fan, and starblade. I know you want Pertemis pairing, I can keep at Percabeth. How do I know you were Hellblaze, PJ fan and starblade? You don't think its suspicious that three reviews come at pretty much midnight, in about a three minute difference? Guest, I would wish you don't do this. I don't own PJO**

_Percy Pov._

"I'll go first." Nico says.

"Well, Percy knows this story, but when we..." I kind of tune out because, I have ADHD, and when you have ADHD you get bored easily, especially if your hearing a part of your own life. So, I scan my surroundings. Trees, trees, and... "Your turn Clarisse." Oh, this is going to be interesting.

Clarisse seems nervous "C-Can I trust you guys?" Gods, this had got to be serious, Clarisse _never _stutters. A murmur of 'yeah' and 'sure' comes from Thalia, Nico, and me. Clarisse takes a deep breath, and starts her story...

"Well you see... I had a step dad. **This is NOT true, just making this up :-) **He... He was something." Clarisse chuckles sadly "He would come back from work every day, and give me a small piece of candy, maybe a one dollar toy when I was little. He- He never acted like I was his step daughter." Clarisse smiles sadly and a stray tear slips down her cheek. "One day, he didn't come back. You guys all know how I hate Mr. D so much?"

We all nod, not bothering to make a comment. "My step dad got hit by a drunk, cops said he reeked wine. They also let me see the drunk in jail. Nobody believed me, but his irises were purple." Thalia's hand whips towards her mouth "D-Dionysus was the drunk?" Clarisse nods sadly. Next thing I know, Clarisse is embraced by Thalia in a hug. This seems extremely out of character from her, but who knows? Maybe the time with the hunters changed her, but I doubt it.**  
**

Awkwardly, Nico gets up and pats the girls on their backs, leaving me bewildered. Is that why Clarisse needs to 'get stronger emotionally?' If so, what are everyone else's reasons? I mean, it could be from a long ago, Clarisse was from like.. seven years ago? I've heard the quote, 'better late than never' but I mean, seriously?

_LINE BREAK #1_

Thalia's story was one of her times with Luke and Annabeth... Annabeth!

"Do any of you guys have a drachma?" Thalia shakes her head "Hera wouldn't allow us to bring any sort of communication." I groan "Annabeth's going to kill me!" Clarisse shrugs, "One less loser" Nico's lips quirk into a small smile, while Thalia yells "High five me sister!" I roll my eyes.

_Nico Pov._

Eventually, we make a small tent, including a small fire, a bunch of failed attempts on making tents of sticks, and a mud area where Percy tried creating a army made of water for helping with the tents. Yep, that's our campsite.

Percy and Thalia are still fighting on how we should make the tents until Clarisse finally gets fed up and starts yelling at them to make separate tents and see who's was better, but Percy started saying why that wouldn't work, while Thalia said that _could _work, and it went like that for about ten minutes.

At least, until _I _got fed up. I was about to start in the yelling fight when a note came from Hermes express. When I opened it, Zeus's voice came. "Demigods! This is to _bond _with each other, not call each other Pinecone face or Death breath!" Thalia and I get bright red. Then, we hear laughing, "Hades, what are you laughing at!" In between breaths from _laughing. Since when did dad Laugh?_

"D-Death Breath!" Oh, that's what he's laughing about.

"You understand people can call you that too." Hades immediately stops laughing, and glares at us. After an awkward silence, Thalia finally asks "How are you even hearing us?" "Well, just imagine it as live TV" Its been a _long _time since I've seen T.V. but I still remember what _Live _Meant.

"Alright?" Thalia says, it was probably meant to be a statement but became a question. That happened a lot to me.

"Have fun now!" then the message slipped out my hands and started floating away. I could hear a barely audible "Bye" from Percy.

_LINE BREAK #2_

_Nico Pov._

"Thalia!" I whisper-shout "I still don't think this is a good idea!" I can't see her, but I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes... her eyes... "You think everything is a bad idea Death Breath!" I smirk, that _is _true, but i'll never admit it.

Mock glaring her the rest of the way, we eventually reach the hunters camp. "Alright, Phoebe is in the archery range. I need you to shadow travel behind Phoebe and set this up." Thalia hands me a pile of string with some tape. "Wha-" "No whining Death Breath!" Thalia smirks, and I groan.

"Can I even-"

"No."

"But I don't-"

"Nope!"

"I cant just-

"Neve-"

"What is going on here?" A stern voice calls right above my head. Thalia looks above me, and stutters. And let me tell you, Thalia Grace _never _stutters.

"M-Milady, you are feeling well?" Artemis sneers, which is unlike her. "Well, _Lieutenant_, I have decided to kick you out of the hunt, you disrespected you power and you are gonna lose my blessing." This is all wrong, first of all, Artemis is a formal goddess. She doesn't use the word 'gonna' for Hera's sake, 'gonna' isn't even a word! Not to mention, Artemis just kicked out her _own __Lieutenant _that _she _recruited! Something is definitely not right here._  
_

Thats when I noticed Thalia, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Without even thinking, I pull her into a hug, whispering comforting words to her.

"Look at that! She has just gotten kicked out of the hunt and is already dating a boy!" Artemis sneered. Thats it, anger boiled through my veins. Gently coming out of Thalia's grasp, I whip around to face Artemis, and give her a nice knuckle sandwich. Well, knuckle sandwiches.

_punch_

"We save you from going to Tartarus to reform and what do we get?"

_punch_

"A friend kicked out of the hunt!"

_punch_

"You recruit her yourself!" I would have gone more, until Artemis somehow came out of my grasp...

With her hunting knives in her hand.

Thats when I realize something, Artemis's eyes are brown, just like... Uh Oh.

**A/N Good? Bad? Terrible? I don't know! I'm going to try to make this short (You know I like to ramble on about random things xD) I need your attention, to anyone that's reading this so...**

**_ATTENTION EVERYONE ATTENTION IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! _I hope that got your attention *insert smirk here* CHOOSE BETWEEN CHAOS'S LAST DAUGHTER AND FRIENDLY BONDING. OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO GET REALLY SLOW UPDATES FOR BOTH, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE, IT WILL BE ON THERE FOR A WEEK! WHICH STORY SHOULD I PAUSE?****  
**

**Alright, other than that, I have nothing to say xD I hope you enjoyed!  
-from your one and only,**

**J.R.**


	4. Hey guys, Sorry, not a chapter

**I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter. : (**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**PLEASE GO ON MY PAGE AND CHOOSE, WHICH STORY SHOULD I PUT ON A PAUSE?**_

_**UPDATES WILL BE EXTREMELY SLOW **__**IF I UPDATE BOTH STORIES, REMEMBER**_

_**IT IS ONLY A PAUSE, THE STORY THAT IS PAUSED WILL BE **_

_**UP AND RUNNING SOON. PLEASE GO ON THE**_

_**POLL, IN ONE WEEKS TIME,**_

_**I WILL CHECK**_

_**THE POLL.**_

**Thank you for your time,**

**J.R.**


End file.
